


Attention, Please!

by DancingKirby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Lazy Students, School, Slice of Life, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Being a teacher just trying to help one's students can be a thankless task sometimes.





	Attention, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making Satou be a literature teacher, because there are already a lot of teachers for dueling strategies and stuff, and SOMEONE has to teach the non-card-game-related material. I chose "The Great Gatsby" as the book they were studying because I read it in my junior year in high school, only a couple of years before this was written.

"Okay, class-today we're reviewing for the test on the book you've been reading! Well, you should have been reading it at any rate..."

Satou trailed off again as he realized that nearly everyone in the class was asleep. AGAIN. Here he had gone, setting up this review session for them because they were all failing the tests. He was under no obligation to do so, because the students were expected to do their own studying most of the time. However, Satou knew that American Literature wasn't a very easy class, so he had decided to help the students along out of the kindness of his heart. The least they could do was pay attention!

Well, he might as well get started with the review. Maybe then they'd wake up.

"Okay...let's start with symbolism. A good portion of the test will be identifying symbols and writing three to five sentences about their significance. So...can anybody provide an instance of symbolism?"

Tenjoin Asuka promptly raised her hand. Well, she was one student Satou could count on to actually do the reading. So he called on her.

Just as Satou expected, Asuka gave a nearly perfect explanation of how the corrupt characters lived on East Egg and the non-corrupt people lived on West Egg.

"And that represents...?" Satou prompted.

"It represents how the eastern part of America is more corrupted than the western part."

Satou could barely resist the impulse to throw his hands up into the air in jubilation. But he managed to restrain himself.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Satou asked, "All right, can someone give another example of symbolism in 'The Great Gatsby'?"

Asuka raised her hand again.

"Thank you, Miss Tenjoin, but I'm looking for someone else this time. Anybody else want to volunteer?" Satou asked.

No one else raised hands.

"How about this-I'll give anybody who gives a good answer a point of extra credit. I'll bet you want to shoot for that!"

Not even this could inspire any arms to lift up.

"Uh...two points?"

Still nothing.

"All right, I'll give you all a hint! The green light is an example of an important symbol. What's important about it?"

Finally, there was movement. Yuki Judai had awoken from his usually perpetual slumber. He stared at his copy of the Japanese edition of "The Great Gatsby" thoughtfully. Satou couldn't help but grow a bit excited. Judai looked like he was about to say something that was actually insightful and meaningful!

Finally, Judai put the book back on his desk, opened his mouth, and said:

"Hey, has anyone else noticed how weird the face on the cover looks?"

Satou facefaulted.

He immediately recovered and, trying his best to keep a controlled voice, said tersely, "YES, Mr. Yuki, the face on the cover DOES look a bit odd. But the face on the cover is not going to be a part of the test. Can you please share an example of some symbolism?"

Judai shrugged and went back to sleep.

Satou, meanwhile, was losing some of his patience.

"Look...class, I know that this isn't the most exciting book in the whole world. To tell the truth, I don't like it much either. But we must get through it, because this is a class on American Literature, and the book is on the syllabus!"

No one seemed impressed in the least.

Satou was running out of things that might get the attention of the class.

"If I dressed up in a chicken suit, THEN would you pay attention to me?" he offered lamely.

Judai's head jerked up again.

"Chicken? Where? Is it lunchtime yet? I'm hungry."

That was the last straw. Satou finally gave up.

"You know what?" he said, "Fine. If you don't want to participate in this review, that's fine. I'm sure you're all perfectly capable of studying by yourselves. In fact, I'll be nice enough to give you a head start. Class is dismissed early today."

Everyone rushed out, and Satou knew they'd do everything BUT study in their free time.

And when they got the tests back, they would all complain when they saw the low grades.

"Why didn't you go over this stuff?" they would whine. Just like last time. And the time before that.

Well, it wasn't as if Satou didn't TRY! He'd get them to respect him some day, though-he was sure of it.


End file.
